My Diary, Our Destiny
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Sakura meninggal. Keempat pemuda yang merupakan keluarganya di buat kacau setelah ketiadaannya. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika hanya berselang 2 tahun seorang gadis yang memiliki nama serta perawakan yang sama dengan Sakura hadir tepat di depan mereka? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Let's Chek This Out
1. Chapter 1 : Perasaan samar

**My Diary, Our destiny**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini seutuhnya milik Author**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship dan silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, dsb.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar.**

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi Author, jika terjadi kesamaan tempat, cerita dan yang lainnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata.**

**Summary : Sakura meninggal. Keempat pemuda yang merupakan keluarganya di buat kacau setelah ketiadaannya. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika hanya berselang 2 tahun seorang gadis yang memiliki nama serta perawakan yang sama dengan Sakura hadir tepat di depan mereka? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Let's Chek This Out.**

**/**

**/**

Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi, meski aku percaya bahwa di dunia ini semua hal aneh bisa saja terjadi.

/

/

_Diary chap 1 : _Perasaan Samar.

/

/

_Dear diary_

Aku kembali membuka sebuah buku yang tak pernah ku sentuh sebelumnya. Seseorang memberikanku buku ini, tapi aku tak ingat siapa dia. Di ruangan yang cukup besar ini aku menulis dengan menerka-nerka perasaan apa yang ingin ku curahkan. Ku buka halaman demi halaman buku yang kosong, di halaman terakhir ku temukan sebuah catatan "Kami dan kau bersama selamanya".

Aku tak ingat siapa yang memberi buku ini, aku tak ingat pernah bertemu orang lain sebelumnya, aku hanya ingat Namaku Sakura, rambutku berwarna tak lazim namun indah, merah muda membuatku terlihat seperti bunga Sakura, dan mata _emerald_-ku yang penuh sinar kebahagiaan, meski terkadang terasa kehampaan di dalam sana. Usiaku 18 tahun, dan aku baru saja pindah bersama keluargaku ke Konoha. Banyak hal aneh yang sudah ku alami, salah satunya keluarga yang sangat mencintaiku ini. Mereka telah merawatku sejak kecil tapi aku tak mengingat apapun soal itu, seperti aku baru di lahirkan hari ini saja, dan aku hanya membawa sebuah buku berwarna _soft pink _yang bersampulkan bunga Sakura yang gugur, bersama tulisan _Miracle _terukir indah di atasnya. Satu-satunya yang ku yakini adalah milikku.

Sign : Cherry blossom

/

/

/

Aku menatap lagi tulisan yang baru saja ku buat, dan aku meninggalkan _Sign_ yang aneh. Aku tak melakukannya dengan sengaja, tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri menuliskannya. Seolah-olah itu adalah kebiasaanku.

Aku berdiri di dunia ini tanpa tau siapa diriku. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku hanya berusaha hidup selayaknya orang lain, dan aku berusaha tetap terlihat bahagia walau sebenarnya aku tengah di liputi kebingungan yang luar biasa. Setiap sendiri menatap langit, setiap aku mendesahkan nafas berat, setiap aku berdiam diri, perasaan itu kembali berdetak di dalam hatiku. Aku merasa ingin pulang, padahal aku ada di rumah, aku merasakan rindu yang entah pada siapa. Dan hatiku selalu saja menjerit setiap kali ku melihat warna menyakitkan yang terlukis di langit senja, seperti seseorang sedang menatapku dari sana dengan pandangan yang hancur dan terluka.

Air mataku selalu saja mengalir tanpa ku sadari. Perasaanku sakit dan tak terkendali, dan aku masih tak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku mulai berfikir adakah kehidupan lain di alam sana yang sedang merindukan diriku? Adakah seseorang yang inginkan diriku? Mengapa hati merindu dengan sesuatu yang hampa? Mengapa aku berharap pulang pada bayang fatamorgana? Dan mengapa hatiku berdetak sakit seolah hancur dan teluka parah? Tuhan, jika kau sedang melihat dan mendengarkanku, ku mohon selamatkan aku.

/

/

/

"_Onee-chan_, ayo makan malam dulu. _Okaa-san_ sudah menunggu."

Suara kecil seseorang mengagetkanku dari pikiranku. Aku menatap adikku yang sudah berdiri di balik pintu kamarku dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di balik sana.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ Konohamaru-_kun_. Ayo kemari." Panggilku tersenyum padanya. Dia mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu dan datang mendekatiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa berada disini?" tanya Konohamaru mengernyit merasa tak enak padaku.

"Tentu saja, kau kan adikku." Ucapku Tersenyum padanya. Ia menatapku tenang kemudian tersenyum dan menarik tanganku.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemput tuan putri. Kalau tidak ratu bisa menghukumku." Ucap Konohamaru tersenyum dan memberi hormat layaknya pelayan kerajaan kemudian menarikku, menuntunku berjalan. Aku yang memang lebih tinggi darinya harus dengan susah payah mengimbangi langkahnya terlebih jika dia menarikku seperti itu.

"Sabar, Konohamaru-_kun_. Aku sedang berjalan." Kataku melepas tarikannya kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"_Onee-chan_, jangan membuat rambutku berantakan." Ucap Konohamaru dengan manja dan cemberut padaku.

"Ya, ya, ya.. kau adikku yang manis." Kataku lagi padanya dengan setengah bercanda dan tersenyum padanya. Dia menatapku cemberut seolah tak suka atau memang tak suka aku mengatakan bahwa dirinya manis. Aku menatap balik dirinya dengan menaikan sebelah alisku tinggi.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti pada tatapan kesalnya.

"Aku sudah 13 tahun, _Onee-chan_. Jangan mengatakan aku manis." Ucap Konohamaru tak terima padaku kemudian melanjutkan perjalananan kami menuju dapur. Aku melangkah santai di belakangnya sambil mendengus menahan tawa.

"Aa. Aku lupa di rumah ini ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tumbuh menjadi seorang pria." Gumamku menatap punggung kecil Konohamaru. Konohamaru kemudian membalikan badannya dan menatapku tak terima. Aku hanya tersenyum manis menatapnya yang mulai bersemu merah. Aku mengernyit bingung menatap reaksinya yang dari cemberut kemudian bersemu merah dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"_Onee-chan_ berhutang 2 es krim untukku Nanti." Ucapnya melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menatapku. Aku kemudian mendahuluinya dan mengacak rambutnya sayang. Sedang dia hanya mendengus malas merespon kebiasaanku.

/

/

"Menjeput kakakmu saja sampai selama itu, Konohamaru-_kun_." Ucap ibuku pada Konohamaru.

"Itu salah ibu, sudah tau aku di utus menjemput tuan putri, kenapa tak sediakan kereta kencana terlebih dahulu? Atau kereta labu juga tidak masalah." Ucap Konohamaru cuek pada Ibu yang tersenyum maklum.

Tsunade, itulah nama ibuku. Ibuku memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang. Ibuku sungguh cantik dan tegas, terkadang amarahnya bisa membuat aku dan konohamaru lari menyelamatkan diri agar tak terkena amukannya. Aku tersenyum menanggapi omongan konohamaru dan ibu yang tersenyum kepada kami. Satu lagi yang ku temukan janggal, ibuku berambut pirang, konohamaru agak kecoklatan dan aku merah muda? Sungguh keluarga yang aneh. Entah dari siapa ku warisi gen indah ini, semakin kemari aku berpikir untuk tidak mempedulikannya, karena begitulah keluarga. Penuh warna dan bahagia.

/

/  
Mendengar Konohamaru mengatakan kereta kencana dan kereta labu mengingatkanku pada cerita dongeng luar negeri Tentang Cinderella si upik abu. Dengan iseng aku menatap Konohamaru yang sedang menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Jadi? Aku benar-benar putri atau Cinderella?" tanyaku padanya sambil menyendok makananku. Dentingan sendok dan piring menjadi pengiring pertanyaan isengku untuk Konohamaru.  
"Entahlah. Untuk menjadi seoarang putri kau harus menjadi Cinderella dulu, tapi aku rasa kau adalah seorang putri yang menyamar jadi Cinderella. Hmm, kalau begitu aku rasa kau adalah putri Cinderella." Kata Konohamaru santai sambil mengendikan bahu dan terus menikmati makanannya tanpa menatapku.

"Begitukah? Tak masalah asalkan kisahnya berakhir bahagia." Ucapku tersenyum pada Konohamaru.

"Hmm, kalau soal itu tergantung." Ucap Konohamaru menyeringai jahil padaku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti padanya.

"Tergantung siapa yang menuliskan ceritanya, dan tergantung siapa yang menjalani kisahnya. Dongeng mengatakan kisah hidup Cinderella berakhir bahagia, tapi _Onee-chan_ juga pasti tau, kehidupan seseorang tidak akan berakhir sebelum ia menemui kematian, bahkan sesudah kematian mungkin saja ada kehidupan lainnya." Ucap Konohamaru tersenyum aneh. Aku mengernyit menanggapinya. Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu dewasa dalam ucapannya membuatku menatap adikku itu takut. Aku tau memang Konohamaru menyukai misteri dan cerita tragis juga mistis, tapi tak sekalipun ku dengar ia berbicara soal kemungkinan yang baru saja ia ungkapkan. Ku akui itu benar, dan ku akui ini hanyalah sebuah pembicaraan iseng tentang dunia dongeng, tapi hatiku tiba-tiba saja berdetak takut. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan kembali perasaan yang nyata namun tak ku mengerti maksudnya yang samar.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ibu sudah sering bilang jangan berbicara saat makan. Terlebih kau Sakura, sopan santun anak gadis harus selalu di jaga." Ucap Ibuku menegur kami. Konohamaru hanya memeletkan lidahnya padaku, entah ia mengejekku karena ibu memarahiku atau karena ia berhasil membuatku ketakutan. Aku hanya berusaha kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pada ibu.

Kami kemudian melanjutkan acara makan malam kami, dengan tenang. Dan setelah makan malam selesai Konohamaru segera memasuki kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan peralatan sekolanya. Sedang aku membantu ibuku mencuci piring di dapur.

"Kau sudah melihat sekolah barumu?" tanya Ibuku di sela-sela aktivitas kami mencuci piring.

"Ya." Jawabku seadanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya ibu sambil memberikan piring yang baru saja di cucinya padaku. Aku kemudian mengambil piring itu dan mengeringkan piring itu dengan kain yang ku gunakan sebagai lap.

"Aku suka, suasananya bagus. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa tenang di sana." Ucapku tersenyum kemudian merapikan piring-piring yang baru saja selesai kami bersihkan.

"Itu bagus. Cepatlah istrahat, agar besok kau bisa memulai penjelajahanmu" Ucap Ibuku menasehatiku.

"Ya." Jawabku tersenyum kemudian segera kembali ke kamarku. Memang aku akan bersekolah di sekolah baruku besok. Meskipun sebenarnya aku baru akan mengurus administrasinya saja. Kata ibuku sekolah itu sangat besar dan luas, sekolah Internasional dan sangat elit. Jadi besok aku berencana untuk menemui kepala sekolahnya lebih pagi, biar nanti aku tidak harus bertemu dengan anak-anak sekolah lainnya. Entah mengapa aku hanya merasa belum siap bertemu dengan teman-teman baruku. Setelah mengurus administrasi baru kemudian aku ingin berkeliling sekolah itu.

Aku menatap langit malam yang sepi dari bintang sambil tersenyum kemudian menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut yang tebal.

"Semoga hari esok akan baik-baik saja." Gumamku sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur.

/

/

TO BE CONTINUED 

Gomen minna, fic sebelah kayaknya belum the end, aku malah memulai baru lagi.. Biarlah, sekalian mencari inspirasi. Aku butuh tanggapan kalian tentang fict ini, apa kalian suka atau ada hal lainnya yang ingin kalian ungkapkan? Kalian tau bagaimana harus megatakannya. See ya, semoga kita tetap saling terhubung. ^_^ Thanks dah mampir..


	2. Chapter 2 : Kehilangan

**My Diary, Our destiny**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini seutuhnya milik Author**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship dan silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, dsb.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar.**

**__****Cerita ini murni imajinasi Author, jika terjadi kesamaan tempat, cerita dan yang lainnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata.**

* * *

**_Diary Chap 2_ : Kehilangan**

* * *

Aku ingin memberi satu pertanyaan untukmu, jika kau mampu menjawab maka segeralah berikan aku jawabannya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan, apakah ada kehidupan sesudah kematian? Jika kau bertanya padaku aku akan menjawab "Tidak. Tidak ada kehidupan setelah kematian." Aku tak berbicara soal kehidupan selanjutnya dari orang yang meninggal, aku berbicara tentang kehidupan yang harus berlanjut bagi orang yang di tinggalkan, dan hal itu tidak akan pernah mungkin menjadi mudah. Dia meninggalkan kami sendiri, dia meninggalkan kami dan membawa hidup kami bersama kematiannya. Sungguh, aku telah mati bersamanya, hari dimana dia pergi untuk selamanya, hari dimana dia di kubur dalam-dalam adalah hari yang sama dimana hidupku berakhir.

Semenjak saat itu semuanya abu-abu, musim semi seolah tak pernah berwarna lagi, karena Sakura yang tidak pernah menjadi merah muda lagi. Ada satu musim yang hilang dalam hidupku yaitu musim semi yang membawa Sakura, dan ada satu orang yang telah pergi membawa hidupku, seseorang yang bernama Sakura. Sakura di musim semi yang tak pernah datang lagi sepanjang tahun dan mungkin, nanti...

/

/

"Tidakkah kau menyadari sikapmu yang berlebihan? Kau sudah menangisinya berulang kali, ini sudah tahun ke dua, Naruto." Kata seorang pemuda berambut unik dingin menatap sahabatnya yang sedang duduk. Sang pemuda berdiri di samping sahabatnya yang di panggil Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tepi pantai dengan Naruto yang sedang terduduk pilu sambil menghapus air matanya. Tak ada isakan ataupun suara kekecewaan dan kehilangan dari bibirnya, yang ada hanya tangisan dalam diam bersama gemuruh sang ombak yang menghantam dan membasahi kaki mereka.

"Kau tau seberapa penting dia untukku? Untuk kita? Aku tak peduli jika kau dan mereka tetap bertahan dengan wajah yang seperti itu, tapi kau tau Sasuke? Perasaanku tidak sedingin perasaanmu, dan aku benar-benar terluka." Ucap Naruto menatap pilu langit senja kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku dan tertohok kata-kata Naruto.

Sasuke berjongkok dan menulis nama seseorang di pasir itu, kemudian Sasuke menatap sedih sang raja langit.

Sasuke menulis sebuah nama di pasir basah itu setelah Naruto meninggalkannya dalam diam, setelah Sasuke selesai menulis sebuah nama itu sang ombak datang menerjang dengan dahsyatnya hingga Sasuke dengan refleks segera berdiri. Beberapa cipratan air asin mengenai wajahnya, dan turun mengikuti lekuk pipinya seolah terlihat dia sedang menangis. Sasuke menatap langit senja dengan begitu menusuk seolah menantang, namun sang langit menatap balik Sasuke dengan warnanya yang menyakitkan seolah langit mengatakan turut berduka cita atas rasa pedih di dalam hatinya. Tatapan Sasuke semakin menusuk, seolah tatapannya dapat membelah langit senja hari itu. Dia merasa hilang arah dan tak tau harus kemana ia limpahkan rasa marah, kecewa, sedih dan kehilangan yang meledak dalam hatinya. Teringat saat gadis itu mengatakan pada mereka di waktu yang lalu, bahwa tak seharusnya laki-laki menitikan air mata.. Namun Sasuke tau tak satupun dari mereka yang tidak menangisi kepergiannya, hanya saja Sasuke menangis dengan caranya sendiri. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan dari keadaan ini bahwa Mereka terluka di tempat yang sama.

/

/

/

"Hey..hey.. lihat siapa yang datang?" seru seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam _Konoha Senior high School_ kepada seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut jabrik kecoklatan yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama.

"Aku sedang tak ingin meladenimu Sui. Minggir." Seru pemuda jabrik tersebut dengan malas dan mendorong seseorang lainnya yang di panggilnya Sui tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kucing penakut, Kiba?" ujar Sui menyeringai. Sui atau yang memiliki nama Suigetsu itu berusaha untuk memanas-manasi Kiba.

"_Urusai"_ ucap kiba santai sambil berlalu dengan tangan kirinya yang mengepal di dalam kantong celananya.

"Apa ini karena si pengasuh kalian itu sudah pergi? sayang, padahal dia gadis yang cantik." Ucap Suigetsu menyeringai menatap punggung Kiba yang bergetar seolah menahan amarah.

"_Damare." _Desis Kiba dengan suara berat.

"Kalau aku tak mau diam apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengadu pada pengasuhmu? Sayangnya si _pinky_ aneh itu sudah ke neraka." Kata Suigetsu yang masih mencoba memancing Kiba agar mau meladeninya, tanpa tau amarah Kiba benar-benar tak bisa di kendalikannya lagi.

"Ku bilang tutup mulutmu!, Brengsek! Tutup mulutmu atau ku buat kau menyesal." Kata Kiba yang berbalik dan menatap Suigetsu marah. Suigetsu sempat terkejut dengan perubahan Kiba namun hal itu kemudian membuatnya menyeringai setidaknya dia berhasil memancing amarah orang yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan fisik.

"Coba saja." Tantang Suigetsu menyeringai pada Kiba.

Kiba hanya berdiam diri dengan menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak dan memandang kesal pada seringai Suigetsu.

"Baiklah. Akan dengan senang hati ku tunjukan padamu sakitnya kematian." Ucap Kiba dengan suara berat kemudian secepat kilat dia berlari menuju arah Suigetsu yang tak mempuyai persiapan. Suigetsu terkejut tapi Kiba tak memberi kesempatan bagi Suigetsu untuk mengelak serangannya. Tangan kiri yang tadinya terkepal di dalam kantong celananya dengan cepat menghantam pipi kanan Suigetsu. Suigetsu terlempar jauh, dengan segera Kiba menghmpirinya dan menendang Sui di perutnya hingga terlempar jauh dan punggungnya menabrak pohon. Kiba masih terus mendekati Sui tanpa memperhatikan siswa dan siswi lain yang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Ki-kiba.." panggil Suigetsu terbata-bata pada Kiba yang semakin geram padanya.

"Anggaplah hari ini hari keberuntunganmu, aku sedang tak ingin membunuh siapapun saat ini." Kata Kiba acuh kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan sekolah yang memang sudah saatnya pulang dengan para murid yang memperhatikan Kiba dengan tatapan takut.

Seorang gadis yang tidak mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka menatap kepergian Kiba dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah dia mengenal pemuda itu, seolah dia ikut merasakan amarah Kiba. Gadis itu kemudian kembali ke rumahnya dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah, di dalam kereta gadis itu membuka sebuah buku bersampul bunga Sakura yang gugur dan ukiran _Miracle_ di atasnya, dan sang gadispun mulai menulis.

_Dear diary_

Sekolah baruku sangat megah dan indah. Aku memang sudah pernah sekali mengunjunginya, namun baru kali ini aku merasakan benar-benar tenang di dalam sana, meskipun suasananya tak benar-benar tenang. Baru saja aku melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang bertengkar. Si rambut cokelat itu benar-benar menghajar laki-laki yang sempat ku dengar namanya Sui? Kira-kira begitulah. Aku merasa heran melihat pertengkaran mereka, yang lainnya sangat menikmati dan menyeringai jahat, sedang yang lainnya selalu menatap dengan tatapan rapuh dan hancur. Dan kembali hatiku berdetak tak menentu. Seperti aku ikut merasakan kehilangan yang di rasakan oleh seseorang yang baru saja ku lihat sedang adu kepalan tangan, terpancar dari matanya kehilangan yang sangat berat dan menyakitkan..

/

/

/

/

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang memasuki rumah.

"Dan kau cepat pulang, lakukan saja terus sikap membolosmu itu, aku yakin Sakura akan—

Kiba terbelalak dan berhenti dengan kalimatnya, sedangkan Naruto menunduk dengan tatapan pilu terdalam dari hatinya.

"..." Tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya terdiam dengan perasaan dan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku ingin istrahat." Kata Kiba yang segera pamit sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aa" jawab Naruto yang berbalik bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya.

Keadaan benar-benar tenang, rutinitas yang terjadi hanyalah makan dan kemudian kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Seperti tinggal di dalam sebuah kota mati.

/

/

Seseorang berjalan di depan rumah dengan tertatih-tatih. Tampangnya acak-acakan namun tak pernah mengurangi ketampananannya sedikitpun. Sasuke yang saat itu juga baru saja datang segera membantu orang tersebut dengan mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke pundak Sasuke.

"Ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari, Gaara." Ucap Sasuke dingin pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Bwahaahahahahhahahaha.." tawa Gaara menggelegar di samping Sasuke, Sasuke mengernyit menatap Gaara sambil terus membawa Gaara dengan posisi yang tadi.

"Kau bau alkohol, kau minum?" tanya Sasuke dengan melirik Gaara tak suka.

"Diamlah. Kau cerewet sekali. Pukul 3? Cih.. waktuku sudah berhenti." Kata Gaara sambil tertawa layaknya orang gila, sementara Sasuke hanya membiarkan Gaara mengoceh.

Sasuke dan Gaara memasuki rumah mereka, kemudian Sasuke menyalakan lampu ruangan keluarga mereka dengan susah payah karena kini Sasuke tengah membopoh Gaara.

Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Kiba yang berbaring di sofa dengan Akamaru sedang duduk di lantai dekat sofa dan menatap Kiba yang hanya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Sasuke membawa Gaara memasuki kamar Gaara kemudian membaringkan Gaara dan kembali ke ruangan keluarga.

"Masih belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kiba. Kiba kemudian mendudukan diri dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sudah begini sejak saat itu." Ucap Kiba masih memijit kepalanya sakit.

Sasuke hanya berdiam diri menatap Kiba kemudian menghela nafas dan melempar pandangannya ke salah satu foto keluarga yang tertata rapi di dinding. Foto Dirinya, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara bahkan Akamaru sedang berpose bersama gadis itu.  
"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke tiba-tiba memutuskan lamunan Sasuke tentang saat-saat bersama gadis itu.

"Hn. Kau?" jawab dan sekaligus tanya Sasuke.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku baru saja merebut ramen si bocah pecinta ramen itu. Heh, keadaan yang sangat jarang terjadi ketika dia merelakan stok ramennya tanpa perlawanan, dan sepertinya akan terus menjadi seperti itu. Ini sedikit membosankan." Ucap Kiba menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan miris.

"Kiba." Tegur Sasuke pada Kiba yang mulai bersedih.

"Aku tau. Aku juga sedang berusaha Sasuke, tapi aku tak bisa sealami kau." Kata Kiba dingin kemudian mengelus kepala Akamaru dan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti Akamaru.

"Mau kemana se pagi ini?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit pada Kiba.

"Membawa Akamaru jalan-jalan." Ucap Kiba santai kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

/

/

/

Aku bukan orang yang peduli, dan mereka tau itu. Semenjak kehilangan Sakura, secara spontan tugas Sakura aku yang menggantikannya, secara alami aku menjadi peduli pada mereka yang sudah ku anggap saudara, meskipun aku tau menggantikan Sakura tidak akan berhasil. Mereka hanya mendengarkan Sakura, dan kami sudah kehilangannya.

Sejak kehilangannya, Naruto mulai sering membolos, Kiba lebih sering berkelahi, dan Gaara lebih sering mabuk, padahal jelas dia masih di bawah umur. Kau juga mungkin bertanya apa yang berubah dari sikapku. Aku lebih menjadi dingin dan penyendiri, sikapku hanya akan berubah saat di hadapan Naruto dan yang lainnya, dan aku benci keadaan sulit ini.

Kami tinggal serumah, kami dan juga Sakura. Faktor keluarga yang menjalin persahabatan lama, juga faktor takdir yang membuat kami harus hidup bersama. Kami adalah anak-anak yang sudah tak memiliki orang tua, namun bukan berarti kami hidup terlunta-lunta. Sejak awal semuanya sudah tak mudah, dan tak akan pernah mudah, namun seiring waktu berlalu kami mampu melaluinya tentunya itu karena sosok Sakura, gadis satu-satunya di antara kami, namun kali ini, akankah kami mampu melewatinya? Seperti dulu bersama Sakura, dengan kini tanpa Sakura?

/

/

/

Matahari pagi kembali bersinar meskipun agak mendung, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 dan ke empat pemuda baru saja keluar dari sebuah bangunan yang dulu mereka sebut rumah. Tentu saja, bangunan yang megah itu telah kehilangan satu orang penghuninya, satu-satunya gadis yang menghuninya, dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa gedung megah itu bisa disebut 'Rumah'.

Mereka berjalan menuju sekolah yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah dalam diam bahkan terlihat ogah-ogahan. Naruto menguap, Kiba mengucek matanya yang memiliki kantung mata yang menghitam mengalahkan Gaara, dan Gaara yang berjalan santai namun seolah tanpa jiwa.

"Naruto. Berhenti membolos." Kata Sasuke yang satu-satunya dapat bersikap santai di samping Naruto.

"Diamlah. Kau bukan ibuku." Ucap Naruto mengorek kupingnya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

"Dan kau berhentilah minum." Ucap Sasuke beralih pada Gaara.

"Bagaiman bisa? Aku bisa mati kehausan." Seru Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malas, sedangkan Sasuke balik menatapnya dengan tatapan –kau-tau-apa-maksudku- miliknya.

"Dan kau berhenti berkelahi." Kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Kiba yang memang ada di belakangnya. Sementara Kiba hanya menganggap ucapan Sasuke angin lalu.

"Aku serius. Silahkan saja jika kalian masih ingin melakukan tindakan bodoh kalian. Aku tak akan menahan diri lagi. Sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini aku ingin membunuh seseorang." Ucap Sasuke dingin dengan suaranya yang tegas dan menyiratkan kesungguhan kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Cih. Jangan munafik Sasuke. Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh saja." Ucap Naruto menyeringai menantang pada Sasuke yang sudah berada cukup jauh beberapa langkah di depannya namun masih dapat mendengar jelas suara Naruto. Sasuke berhenti berjalan sementara ketiga orang di belakangnya terus mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku juga tau kau diam-diam sering membuat perhitungan dengan preman-preman di gang kompleks mini market yang sering mengganggu Sakura dulu. Jangan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh kemudian menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto dengan matanya yang merah karena menahan amarah.

"Untuk itu berhentilah membuatku kesal. Jika saja aku tak berjanji padanya untuk menjaga kalian, aku sudah akan membunuh seseorang sebelum kalian berulah. Untuk itulah mengapa aku menyuruh kalian berhenti, bodoh!" Kata Sasuke menghemaskan Naruto kasar.

"Untuk apa? Kalau kau ingin melampiaskannya jangan bersikap seolah kau bisa menerimanya." Ucap Kiba menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Untuk menenangkan diriku agar aku dapat menjaga janji terakhir yang kubuat dengannya. Suka tak suka, aku tetap akan memperhatikan apapun yang kalian lakukan. _Lakukan apapun yang kalian suka, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membuat masa depan kalian menghitam_. Itu adalah pesan terakhirnya untuk kita. Tentukan sendiri sikap kalian" Ucap Sasuke dingin kemudian kembali berjalan.

Namun beberapa langkah Sasuke berhenti.

"Jangan membuatku mengingkari janjiku padanya. Ini terakhir kalinya." Ucap Sasuke ambigu kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerti, Gaara yang memilih melirik pagar tembok rumah warga, dan Kiba yang menyusul Sasuke menuju sekolah dalam diam.

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

**TBC**

Author Note : Jadi ceritanya si Sakura ini sudah meninggal, mengapa Sakura meninggal?, siapa Sakura yang sering menulis diary itu? Semua jawabannya akan terungkap di chap-chap depan. Nantikan kelanjutan kisahnya, ^_^ jangan lupa untuk mereview. Terima kasih minna-san atas perhatian dan partisipasinya dalam mereview.

Scarlet-9s : Terima kasih, kamu reviewer pertama di cerita ini. Salam kenal juga, ini saya lanjutkan lagi. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan selamat menikmati.

Eysha 'CherryBlossom : Terima Kasih, sedang saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Dhita82 : Ini saya lanjutkan lagi, Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Luca Marvell : Saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

febri feven : Sip. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Spesial Thanks untuk para readers dan reviewers sekalian.. see ya to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertemu dan Tergenggam

**My Diary, Our destiny**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini seutuhnya milik Author**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship dan silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, dsb.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar.**

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi Author, jika terjadi kesamaan tempat, cerita dan yang lainnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

* * *

_**Diary chap 3 : Bertemu dan tergenggam.**_

* * *

Sakura sedang berada di kamar indahnya. Sedang menatap ke luar jendela yang menampilkan langit cerah khas siang menjelang sore. Hari ini adalah harinya berbenah untuk menyiapkan hari esok.

Hari minggu, hari yang menyenangkan setidaknya bagi Sakura. Sakura masih menatap langit jauh, semilir angin menerpa wajah indahnya, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya dalam lamunannya.

"Sakura." Panggil Tsunade pada anaknya yang sedari pagi belum keluar kamar, padahal hari ini hari minggu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura datang memenuhi panggilan ibunya, di dapatinya sang ibu tengah menghias piring dengan beberapa makanan.

"Banyak sekali. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin akan pergi piknik melihat banyaknya makanan yang di buatkan ibunya.

"Tidak kemana-mana sayang, ibu hanya berniat membagikan makanan untuk para tetangga, sekaligus menyapa mereka. Bantu ibu yah?" pinta Tsunade tersenyum pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Oh, ku fikir kita akan ke pantai." Ucap Sakura menyengir pada ibunya.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi kau bisa pergi, pantai hanya berjarak 3 Km dari rumah kita kan?" tanya sang ibu terkikik pada Sakura.

"Eheheh." Sakura hanya terkikik membalas perkataan ibunya.

"Baiklah, ini kau bagikan dulu. Ada beberapa rumah, jadi kau tak keberatan jika harus bolak-balik mengantar dan mengambil kan?" tanya Tsunade tersenyum sambil memberikan makanan yang telah tertata rapi di atas piring pada Sakura.

"Tentu, aku juga sedang bosan berdiam diri saja. Tapi aku tak menjamin jumlahnya tak berkurang." Ucap Sakura menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas piring sambil menyengir.

"Hn, aku tau kau hanya bercanda." Ucap Tsunade mendengus pada Sakura.

"Ya, ya. Kau selalu tau bu." Ucap Sakura kemudian pamit dan mengantarkan beberapa makanan itu kepada para tetangga barunya.

Sakura mengunjungi rumah tetangga terdekatnya satu persatu, mengantar kemudian kembali kemudian mengantar lagi.

"Yosh, ini rumah yang terakhir. Biar nanti ku minta Konohamaru-_kun _menggantikanku." Gumam Sakura kemudian menekan bel rumh megah ini. Sakura dapat segera menekan bel rumah karena memang, pagarnya terbuka lebar. Beberapa kali Sakura menekan namun masih tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang membukakan pintu.

Guk, Guk, Guk..

Bukan jawaban dari manusia yang terdengar malah gonggongan anjing yang Sakura dapati.

"Anjing? matilah aku!" gumam Sakura was-was menekan bel rumah tetangganya itu.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah.

"Seseorang sedang menekan bel pintu rumah kita, seseorang pergilah melihat atau ku suruh Akamaru yang akan mengusirnya." Ucap Kiba malas sedang berbaring di sofa dengan mengunakan celana seperempat dan membaca komik.

"Terlalu panas." Ucap Sasuke singkat sambil menekan remot AC.

"Gaara, sana bukalah." Ucap Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Kau yang paling dekat dengan pintu kenapa kau menyuruhku." Kata Gaara datar kemudian kembali memainkan permainan PS-nya.

"Akamaru, katakan pada orang di depan bahwa tak ada orang di rumah jadi jangan pernah kembali." Ucap Kiba santai pada Akamaru yang berada di bawah kakinya.

Guk Guk Guk.

Akamaru berdiri kemudian berlari menuju pintu dapur yang memang terbuka kemudian memutari rumah dan menuju ke halaman depan.

A/N : Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Akamaru tidak keluar melewati kotak yang ada di bawah pintu, maka saya akan meminta anda untuk berpikir ulang. Akamaru saja sebesar itu bagaimana kotaknya? ck,ck,ck, kalau gitu sih nggak usah pake pintu deh sekalian.. wkwkwk.. Ok, lanjuuut!.

Rrrrrr,,, Guk Guk Guk..

Akamaru menggeram kemudian menggonggongi seseorang di depan pintu. Terdengar dari dalam rumah Akamru menggonggong semakin kencang sedangkan Kiba menyeringai kejam.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika akan ada yang datang lagi meminta biaya pengobatan." Ucap Kiba santai kemudian kembali melanjutkan acaranya membaca komik. Sedangkan Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan tatapan malas.

1 detik

5 detik

2 menit kemudian.

Lama berselang, suara Akamaru tak lagi terdengar. Membuat Kiba sedikit bingung dan bangun dari tidur-tiduran malasnya.

"Akamaru!" seru Kiba kencang, namun tak ada gugukan dari Akamaru terdengar membuat Kiba semakin khawatir.

"Hahahah, akhirnya ada juga orang yang berani mendiamkan Akamaru, setelah Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan Akamaru di bunuh? Yah terserahlah, bukan anjingku ini." Ucap Naruto santai sambil kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedangkan Gaara mendengus menahan tawa dan Sasuke menyeringai pada Kiba.

"Hentikan seringaimu itu Sasuke!." Kata Kiba bangkit dari sofa kemudian menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

Clek

Pintu terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang gadis sedang mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru, terlihat mata Akamaru yang berair menatap sungguh-sungguh gadis itu. Rupanya hal ini yang membuat Akamaru terdiam.

"Anjing baik, anjing pintar." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil megelus-elus Akamaru.

"Tolong jauhkan tanganmu dari anjingku." Ucap Kiba mengernyit menatap gadis yang sedang mengelus-elus Akamaru. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kiba, ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, anjingmu sangat baik dan juga sedikit lebih besar sepertinya. Akh iya, aku ke sini ingin mengantarkan makanan kecil, aku tetangga baru, rumahku berselang 5 rumah ke kanan dari sini. Salam kenal." Ucap sang gadis menunjuk rumahnya yang halamannya terlihat dari rumah Kiba kemudian kembali tersenyum pada Kiba. Kiba tertegun, terdiam dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Hanya ada tatapan rindu dari matanya, bahkan air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." Ucap Kiba pelan di sertai air mata yang menglir dan matanya yang memerah juga tatapan kerinduan yang dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tau namaku? Apa kita saling kenal?" ucap Sakura bingung dan khawatir menatap Kiba yang seperti itu.

Kiba kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan bersusah payah mengambil nafasnya kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kiba berjalan cepat mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya akan ekspresi Kiba. Kiba berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang tak berubah.  
"Aku sedang bermimpi dan rasanya menyakitkan. Tolong pukul aku." Ucap Kiba yang semakin was-was.

Kiba adalah orang yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ia tertekan atau ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang tak ingin di pikulnya. Saat ini Kiba merasa seperti kembali di pertemukan dengan Sakura dan Kiba tau semua itu hanya ilusi baginya. Meskipun Kiba sangat ingin kembali bertemu Sakura, ia tak ingin kembali merasakan sakitnya kehilangan gadis itu.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit menatap Kiba, kesabaran Kiba telah hilang dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul Sasuke sampai Sasuke terpental jauh, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berlari membantu Sasuke berdiri, sementara Gaara mendekat dan memukul kiba seperti yang di lakukannya pada Sasuke.

Kiba terpental jauh dan kembali terduduk kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Seru Gaara marah.

"Tenang, ini hanya mimpi." Gumam Kiba pada dirinya sendiri dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Sakura yang merasa bingung karena di tinggalkan pemilik rumah tanpa menyebutkan apapun, dengan lancang memasuki rumah. Dan di temukannya keadaan kacau karena keempat pemuda yang menatap bingung satu sama lain.

"Maaf, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura yang mendapati Kiba terduduk dan meremas rambutnya. Kiba menengadah menatap Sakura. Ia segera berdiri dan menatap lekat Sakura. Sementara Gaara menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang telah bulat sempurna, Naruto tercengang, dan Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Ekspresi mereka hampir sama dengan Kiba saat bertemu Sakura di depan rumah. Sakura menatap bingung pada orang-orang di rumah ini.

"Ano, aku tetangga baru. Aku ingin memberi ini sebagai salam perkenalan." Ucap Sakura memaksakan senyumnya karena melihat tingkah aneh orang-orang yang menghuni rumah ini. Masih tak ada yang bersuara, masih tak ada yang bergerak. Hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus rindu.

"Ekhem. Ku letakan di sini saja yah." Kata Sakura tersenyum paksa dengan bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya. Sakura kemudian melangkah pelan dan meletakkan makanan yang di bawanya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu permisi." Ucap Sakura berbalik cepat dan berusaha berjalan cepat, namun tepat saat ia melewati Kiba, Kiba menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Kiba tanpa merubah posisi dan ekspresinya yang menatap udara dengan tatapan rindu.

Sakura terhenti dengan menegang. Saking tegangnya Sakura tak dapat berbalik,

"Sa-Sakura." Ucap Naruto mendekat pada Sakura. Naruto berdiri di depan Sakura kemudian memegang rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Aa, benar ini kau. Rambutmu sudah panjang." Ucap Naruto tersenyum senang sekaligus rindu serta air mata yang di tahannya mengalir.

"Kau kemana? Dari mana saja?" ucap Gaara mengikuti Naruto yang berada di hadapan Sakura dan menatap Sakura marah tapi sayang.

Sakura menatap bingung dan juga takut. Sasuke mendekat dan membuat Sakura berbalik padanya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Maaf, tapi aku—

"Hanya untuk sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Eh?" tanya dan bingung Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sakura yang kaget diam saja di perlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke yang baru saja di temuinya hari ini. Berselang beberapa menit Sakura mendorong Sasuke kasar. Sasuke kaget dan menatap Sakura bingung.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengenal kalian meski aku tak tau bagaimana kalian bisa mengenaliku. Aku permisi." Ucap Sakura marah kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"  
"SAKURA!"

Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara memanggil Sakura. Panggilan Gaara yang lebih menekan dan lebih besar dari teriakan dua panggilan lainnya membuat Sakura bergidik dan berhenti. Kemudian berbalik badan dan menunduk.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau akan kemana?" tanya Gaara tersulut emosinya. Gaara memang jarang mengatakan dan mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura namun sebenarnya Gaara adalah orang yang paling menyayanginya. Gaara adalah orang yang paling susah menghadapi kenyataan tentang kematian Sakura, sehingga Gaara selalu berakhir mabuk. Baginya kenyataan terlalu sakit untuk di terima. Gaara tak pernah percaya Sakura sudah meninggal meskipun ia menyaksikan sendiri pemakaman Sakura 2 tahun lalu. Dan saat ini ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura, ia bertekad untuk akan sangat menjaga Sakura, bagi Gaara ia tak peduli bagaimana dunia berproses atau bagaimana tuhan membuat orang yang telah meninggal hidup kembali, Gaara hanya percaya bahwa tuhan memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menjaga Sakura.

Dan itu tak akan di sia-siakannya, tak akan pernah.

"Ok. Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberi salam perkenalan, dan aku tak ingin ini berubah menjadi salam perpisahan. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada 4 lelaki sekaligus, apapun itu tolong jangan libatkan aku. Permisi." Ucap Sakura ketus kemudian melangkah dan mulai berlari. Naruto bergerak untuk mengejar Sakura, tapi Sasuke menahan dan menghentikan Naruto.

"Sasuke, Lepaskan!" desis Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Dia bukan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jelas-jelas dia itu Sakura." Ucap Gaara tak terima dan menatap Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau buta atau tuli? Bahkan penampilan, gaya bicara dan namanya sama persis. Sebodoh itukah kau sampai kau bisa menyangkal bahwa dia bukan Sakura?" ucap Kiba yang mendukung ucapan Gaara.

"Kalian yang bodoh. Jika dia Sakura, akankah dia tidak mengenali kita?" ucap Sasuke membela diri pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ok tuan jenius yang sok tau. Bagaimana jika dia karena suatu alasan ternyata adalah Sakura dan dia lupa ingatan, hm? Kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanya Naruto yang menghempaskan cengkraman Sasuke di tangannya.

"Itulah yang ku maksudkan. Jangan membuatnya takut dan menjauhi kita, kita harus mencari tau asal usulnya, dan buktikan padanya bahwa dia adalah Haruno Sakura yang kita kenal. Semoga dia memang Sakura." Ucap Sasuke berharap kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Dia pasti Sakura, aku yakin." Gumam Naruto kemudian mengikuti Sasuke memasuki rumah semakin dalam.

"Aku tak peduli, Sakura atau bukan aku tak ingin dia pergi." ucap Kiba menatap Gaara serius.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Kata Gaara menyetujui gagasan Kiba.

/

/

Sakura berlari kencang dan segera memasuki rumah, saking kencangnya Sakura tidak sengaja membanting pintu masuk sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh, membuat Tsunade menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsunade mengernyit menatap putrinya yang kelelahan seperti di kejar pasukan teroris.

"Aa." Ucap Sakura mengangguk dan memaksakan sedikit senyum kemudian berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sakura, hei, kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir Tsunade padanya.

Di dalam kamar Sakura mondar mandir gelisah di depan pintu.

"Apa mereka mengenalku? Apa aku pernah bertemu? _Oh my god!_ Ad apa dengan para lelaki itu, membuatku takut saja." Gumam Sakura sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang dan menstabilkan pernapasannya.

Sakura merasa aneh, berbagai pemikiran mulai menghantui dirinya, ia hanya merasa takut, keempat lelaki itu mengaku mengenal Sakura, sementara Sakura tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang mereka.

Sakura kemudian berjalan dan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ia duduk di kursi kemudian mulai membuka buku _Diary_ miliknya.

_Dear Diary_

Bertemu lagi. Aku bertemu dengan anak yang memiliki tatapan hancur dan benci itu. Dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama, dengan tatapan itu lagi, dan itu membuatku ketakutan. _What the hell_ dan mereka juga menatapku begitu. Sakura? Siapa yang mereka maksud Sakura? Maksudku, aku memang Sakura, tapi sepanjang yang ku ketahui, Sakura yang mereka panggil bukanlah diriku. Tuhan, apakah mungkin kau ciptakan orang yang sama persis dalam satu kehidupan?

* * *

**~TBC~**

**Gomen, chap yang ini masih agak pendek. Nanti di panjangin lagi.**

**Terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Dan untuk yang menunggu update-tan My first love story, saya minta maaf, sampai Melodi kematian selesai fict itu belum akan di update, tapi keputusan saya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Jika saya punya waktu saya akan mengupdate lagi ceritanya, tentu saja juga cerita yang ini. Baiklah sekian dulu, saatnya balas review.**

**Febri Feven : Nggak bisa kilat, tapi saya usahakan untuk terus update. Terima kasih sudah merevie.**

**Scarlet-9s : Saya sudah update lagi, mohon maaf jika masih belum bisa kilat. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Luca Marvell : Terjawab di chap ini. Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Hanazono Yuri : Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Sofi asat : sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**KiwIchiraku : Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Ini saya update lagi, Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Mitsuka Sakurai : Terima kasih sudah mereview**

**Sami haruchi 2 : Thanks dah review.**

**Terima kasih yang terbesar untuk padar Reviewers sekalian. Bila terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan saya mohon maaf.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Aku bukan Dia

**My Diary, Our destiny**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini seutuhnya milik Author**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship dan silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, dsb.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar.**

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi Author, jika terjadi kesamaan tempat, cerita dan yang lainnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

_**Diary chap 4 : Aku bukan Dia.**_

Pagi telah menjelang, jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.15 menit namun hal itu tak membuat para siswa dan siswi di sekolah baru Sakura bermalas-malasan. Seperti Sakura yang juga saat ini baru saja berangkat menuju Sekolahnya. Memang antara Sekolah dan rumah Sakura tidaklah begitu jauh jaraknya, namun kadang-kadang selepas pulang sekolah Sakura selalu menjelajahi kota yang baru di tinggalinya ini sehingga mengharuskan ia pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah untuk dapat mencapai rumahnya, namun setelah kejadian kemarin membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk jalan-jalan selepas pulang sekolah, tentu karena alasan yang sederhana ia tak mau bertemu orang-orang asing yang mengatakan mengenalinya itu, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tak terhindarkan karena mereka adalah tetangga saat ini.

Sakura mempercepat jalannya saat melewati rumah kemarin yang membuatnya takut, niat hati ingin menghindar namun sayang dewi fortuna sedang malas berpihak pada Sakura kali ini.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura." Ucap pemuda berambut _blonde_ baru saja keluar dari area rumah megahnya bersama 4 orang lainnya yang sudah berseragam lengkap seperti Sakura.

'_Shit! _Seharusnya aku tau mereka juga Sekolah di sekolah yang sama, untuk apa aku menghindar jika akan bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah?' batin Sakura mengumpat menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ya, Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah tau kelasmu? Kau di kelas mana?" tanya Kiba tersenyum pada Sakura.

"2-C." Ucap Sakura singkat tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan mengelilinginya ini.

"Kau tak salah? Mungkin maksudmu kelas 2-A" ucap Gaara mengernyit tak terima pada Sakura. Tentu saja dia tak menerima hal itu, karena baik dirinya, Kiba, Naruto bahkan Sasuke ada di kelas yang sama, yakni di kelas 2-A.

"Aku telat, permisi." Ucap Sakura yang buru-buru meninggalkan kerumunan Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sakura! Hoy Sakura!" panggil Naruto berniat mengejar Sakura.

"Jangan Naruto. Dia akan semakin menjauh." Tegur Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

"Cih. Aku benci saat kau benar." Kata Kiba malas pada Sasuke kemudian berjalan sedikit lebih cepat mendahului teman-temannya.

Sakura yang tadinya berjalan cepat semakin berlari sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada kelas dan tempat duduk yang memang sudah di sediakan untuknya.

'Seperti sebuah kesalahan masuk dalam sekolah ini' batin Sakura yang memaksakan senyumannya pada teman-teman sekelas yang menatapnya tak percaya. Memang semenjak kedatangannya semua penghuni sekolah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama tak jarang juga mereka ketakutan melihat Sakura, bahkan sang kepala Sekolah yang berusaha bersikap normalpun tak luput dari keterkejutan ketika melihat Sakura, membuat Sakura bingung mengapa semua orang menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

"Sa-Sakura?" panggil seorang gadis bermabut _blonde_ menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang berair.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Sakura canggung pada gadis tersebut. Sedangkan sang gadis sudah berlinang air mata.

"Ya ampun ini kau! Sakura." Seru sang gadis kemudian memeluk Sakura erat dengan tangisannya yang meledak.

"He-Hey apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti pada gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menangis dan memeluknya ini.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku kesepian. Aku tau kau masih hidup." Ucap sang gadis melepas pelukannya kemudian menghapus air matanya yang telah menuruni pipinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan." Kata Sakura memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Jadi kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya sang gadis heran pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, dan aku adalah sahabatmu. 2 tahun lalu aku menangis di depan makammu. Kau korban tabrak lari dan tewas di tempat, kau tinggal bersama Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Gaara. Kalian sudah seperti saudara meskipun kalian tidak memiliki ikatan darah. Kau tak ingat semua itu?" tanya Ino mengoceh panjang lebar dan mengernyit menatap Sakura.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Haruno Sakura, aku pindahan dari Suna Gakure. Aku punya satu orang ibu bernama Tsunade, dan satu orang adik bernama Konohamaru. Sepanjang hidupku aku tak pernah merasa aku mengenalmu atau orang-orang yang kau sebutkan, meskipun mereka sudah bertemu denganku." Ucap Sakura menggeleng pada Ino kemudian mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganmu, tapi aku percaya pada semua ucapanmu, maaf jika kau terganggu dengan ucapanku, tapi aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu untuk sekali lagi. Untuk sekali lagi dalam hidupku aku ingin menjadi sahabat dari Sakura, meski kau bukan Sakura yang ku kenal. Mau jadi sahabatku?" ucap Ino tersenyum pada Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menatap tangan itu kemudian mengangguk dann akirnya menyambut jabatan tangan itu. Ino menatap jabatan tangan itu lekat dan tersenyum sendu, sampai air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura mencoba menengok wajah Ino yang basah dengan air mata.

"A-A-Aku merindukanmu.. Huaaaaaaa Sakuraaa.." kata Ino menatap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir deras kemudian memeluk Sakura kembali. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum menyambut pelukan Ino. Baginya Ino seperti Konohamaru ketika bersikap seperti itu padanya.

_Dear Diary_

Teman-teman sekelas memperhatikan kami, beberapa di antara mereka juga ikut menangis bersama Ino, ada yang hanya tersenyum dan ada pula yang masih tak percaya. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tak mempercayai apa yang sedang _Kami-sama_ perbuat padaku saat ini. Setidaknya mereka mengerti akan diriku, dan mereka tidak menganggap aku sebagai Sakura yang sudah meninggal itu. Berbeda dengan keempat pemuda yang terus bersih keras mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Sakura yang sama.

Aku sedikit penasaran apakah semirip itu aku dengan Sakura? Bahkan nama kamipun sama persis, sedikitnya aku tak suka akan hal ini namun berkat Sakura itulah aku sekarang memiliki banyak teman. Sakura yang mereka ketahui telah memberikan aku banyak teman baru di sekolah itu, meskipun aku tak suka di samakan dengannya, tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih.

Terima kasih Sakura, karena kau aku di terima di sekolah itu. Sungguh, kau memiliki para sahabat yang sejati, para sahabat yang tak pernah ku dapatkan selama ini. Para sahabat yang selalu menyayangimu bahkan setelah kau pergi meninggalkan semua urusanmu di dunia ini. Maaf aku mengambil tempatmu, aku berjanji mereka tidak akan melupakanmu hanya karena keberadaanku.

-Sign Cherry blossom-

/

/

Seminggu sudah terlewati, kehidupanku di sekolah mulai dapat di terima. Secara perlahan penghuni sekolah mulai bisa menerima bahwa aku bukanlah Sakura yang mereka kenal meski ada juga yang tidak mempercayainya pada akhirnya mereka menerima semua itu. Aku merasa tertolong karena Ino mau membantuku menghadapi setiap pertanyaan yang di ajukan tentang identitasku. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk ke empat pemuda menyebalkan yang terus mengikutiku, meskipun Sasuke dan Gaara tidak seperti 2 sahabat bodoh mereka. Aku memang mulai mengenal mereka, meski aku tak ingin mendekat karena aku takut mereka akan terus beranggapan bahwa aku adalah Sakura yang mereka kenal. Seperti saat ini, Naruto dan Kiba kembali mengusikku saat aku sedang makan siang bersama Ino di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah. Ino menawariku bento yang di bawanya, jadi aku juga ikut saja. Entah sejak kapan aku tanpa canggung bisa bersahabat akrab dengan Ino, dan Ino juga tak keberatan, malah kami sudah sering mengejek satu sama lain di beberapa keadaan.

Dan di sinilah kami sedang duduk menikmati semilir angin dengan bento yang di buatkan Ino lebih untukku.

"Ku fikir meski sekolahnya elit para siswa dan siswinya akan enggan tuk membawa bento kesekolah." Kata Sakura bercanda pada Ino.

"Tidak selalu. Memang sudah jarang yang membawa bento tapi itu tidak di larang. Aku hanya sedang malas makan makanan megah itu." Ucap Ino sambil menengok ke arah kantin besar beberapa meter dari mereka. Memang kantin ada di belakang sekolah namun masih terhubung dengan bangunan sekolah.

"Hmm.." gumam Sakura mengerti.

Sedang asik menyantap makan siang sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menggema di antara Sakura dan Ino membuat Sakura terbatuk dan tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya suara itu tiba-tiba. Sakura yang kaget mendengar suara tiba-tiba itu tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuuuk!." Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Menyadari kesalahannya, pemilik suara tadi segera memberikan minuman untuk Sakura.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf mengagetkanmu." Kata orang itu khawatir pada Sakura.

"Cih, tidak apa bagaiman? Kalau aku mati tersedak kau mau tanggung jawab?" sarkas Sakura bermaksud bercanda pada orang yang sudah sering mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tak suka mendengarnya." Ucap orang itu serius menegur Sakura. Sakura terdiam menatap kesedihan yang begitu nyata dari sorot mata orang tersebut.

"Lagi pula kau yang salah Naruto! Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?" kata Ino membentak Naruto.

"Maaf aku kan tidak bermaksud mengagetkan kalian." Ucap Naruto menatap Ino merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudahlah, kau mau?" tanya Ino menawarkan bento pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto menyengir.

"Cih, dasar." Gumam Sakura menatap tingkah Naruto.

"Apa? Sakura kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto _innocent_ pada Sakura.

"Entahlah, kau mendengar aku berucap sesuatu Ino?" tanya Sakura lebih _innocent_ pada Ino kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Ino jujur karena memang Ino tidak mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Kau salah dengar berarti." Ucap Sakura menahan tawanya melihat Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Kau berbohong." Ucap Naruto memicing curiga pada Sakura.

"Hahahahahahhh.." tawa Sakura pecah, sedangkan Ino dan Naruto menatap Sakura bingung.

'Apa yang membuat dia tertawa?' batin Ino dan Naruto hampir bersamaan.

Sementara itu dari jauh Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang tertawa lepas, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

/

/

Sudah seminggu ini gadis itu ada di kota ini. Dan sudah selama itu pula aku tak berani menyapanya. Seperti yang ku lakukan saat ini, hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Entah sejak kapan rasa takut itu bersemayam di hatiku, secara tiba-tiba timbul keyakinan dalam hati bahwa gadis itu akan menjauh jika aku mendekat padanya. Dan aku tak ingin gadis itu hilang lagi. Kepergiannya membuat semua orang terluka, sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan rasa itu masih ada juga begitu nyata. Rasa sakit yang hanya terobati dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Jujur saja aku tak mengerti, mengapa ada orang yang sama persis dengan Sakura kami, mengapa nama, sikap dan perawakannya begitu mirip, egois memang jika aku bersembunyi dari kenyataan bahwa Sakura yang ku sayangi sudah meninggal sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya. Tapi aku juga tau, baik aku, Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami tak ingin mempercayai bahwa gadis yang saat ini sedang tertawa bersama Naruto bukanlah Sakura yang kami kenal meski gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan lantang mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah Sakura kami. Meskipun ku mendengarnya, meskipun aku menatapnya sebagai orang lain, rasa ini masih berdetak. Membuatku bingung apa aku menyayangi Sakuraku yang dulu atau aku menyayangi Sakura yang saat ini ada di depan mataku. Dan aku masih tak berani mendekatinya, mungkin karena aku sedang mengejar Sakura saat Sakura lari dariku dan tertabrak mobil di depan mataku. Saat aku mengingat hal itu hatiku dengan sendirinya yakin bahwa jika aku mendekatinya aku akan kehilangannya, untuk kedua kalinya dengan rasa sakit 2 kali lipat.

/

/

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dengan melewati Sakura dan Naruto juga Ino. Menatap Sasuke yang cuek saja melewati mereka membuat Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Hoy _Teme_. Kemarilah." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto malas. Sakura dan Ino juga ikut menatap Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mendekati mereka.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sesampainya di samping Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri.

"Kelas" Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Cih, waktu istrahat masih ada 20 menit lagi. Kenapa sangat terburu-buru?" tanya Naruto mengernyit kemudian berdiri dan memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Naruto karena sedari tadi Sakura selalu menatapnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke berdusta

"Bohong!. Ambillah yang kau mau. Ino membawa lebih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan bento di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau punya indera keenam? Bisa tau dengan mudah orang berbohong." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengambil Onigiri yang ada di kotak bekal Ino.

"Wajahmu pucat. Ku tebak kau kurang tidur atau belum makan? Mungkin kedua-duanya." Ucap Sakura acuh pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu berarti kau sering memperhatikan Sasuke?" tanya Ino tersenyumm jahil menggoda Sakura, sementara Naruto menatap tak suka.

"Jika Naruto, Kiba, Gaara dan Sasuke selalu bersamaku saat pulang dan pergi sekolah mau tak mau aku jadi tau tentang perubahan mereka. Terlebih mereka ini tetanggaku." Ucap Sakura menatap Ino bosan.

"Ku dengar ada yang menyebut nama kami." Ucap Gaara yang datang bersama Kiba sedang tersenyum bersama Sakura.

"_See? _Sudah ku bilang padamu mereka ini seperti permen karet." Ucap Sakura setengah tertawa pada Ino.

"Ku anggap itu pujian." Ucap Kiba menyeringai pada Sakura sementara yang lainnya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Oh iya Sakura kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah?" tanya Gaara serius pada Sakura.

"Tidak bisa. Sakura, berkunjunglah ke rumah, Akamaru merindukanmu." Ucap Kiba melirik Gaara tak suka.

"Tidak, Sakura akan menemaniku mengunjungi kedai ramen favoritku." Ucap Naruto posesif menentang Gaara dan Kiba.

"Hey-hey.. Hentikan itu. Sakura kau sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang hanya menatap pasrah pada pertengkaran merebutkannya yang sudah seminggu ini berlangsung. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap para sahabatnya itu datar.

"Entahlah." Ucap Sakura tersenyum paksa.

SKIP TIME

Pulang Sekolah seperti biasanya Naruto juga yang lainnya berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura. Dalam perjalanan mereka tak pernah sepi karena Naruto yang selalu saja mengoceh.

"Sakura, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kiba berharap pada Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang Sakura akan menemaniku ke kedai ramen." Ucap Naruto kesal pada Kiba.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa Sakura, kau fikir kau siapa? Sakuralah yang harus menentukan ia akan kemana." Ucap Gaara memandang Naruto dan Kiba sebagai pengganggu. Aura permusuhan mulai timbul di antara mereka, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk. Melihat keadaan yang begitu mengganggu membuat Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura di ikuti oleh tatapan Sakura yang lainnya.

"Sakura harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke datar kemudian membawa Sakura menjauh, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan bahu Sasuke.

"Siapa kau yang berhak mengatur Sakura? Biarkan Sakura memilih." Ucap Gaara tak terima dengan Sasuke yang seolah memonopoli Sakura.

"Gaara, hentikan. Sakura harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke dingin menatap tangan Gaara yang enggan ia lepaskan dari bahu Sasuke. Tangan itu perlahan turun ke tangan Sakura yang tak di genggam Sasuke kemudian mulai menarik Sakura.

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, Sakura harus memilih siapa yang ingi di temaninya." Ucap Gaara tak kalah dingin dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Gaara, Hentikan.!" Tegur Naruto tak suka pada keduanya.

"Apa maumu Naruto? Jangan ikut campur." Bantah Gaara pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Kau ingin berkelahi? Kita selesaikan secepatnya aku harus pergi dengan Sakura" Ucap Naruto tak suka pada Gaara. Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya menatap awalnya tak ingin ikut campur namun melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menahan Sakit karena di genggam oleh Sasuke dan Gaara membuat Kiba maju dan melepaskan kedua pegangan itu.

"Apa maumu berengsek!" kata Gaara mendorong Kiba hingga punggung Kiba menyentuh tembok.

"Kau menyakiti Sakura!" Teriak Kiba dan mendorong kembali Gaara. Gaara yang di dorong Kiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk punggung Naruto yang terdorong ke arah Sasuke hingga mereka jatuh. Merasa tak terima Naruto bangkit dan memukul Gaara, Sasukepun ikut bangkit berniat memisahkan mereka, namun Kiba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha memisahkan Gaara dan Naruto sehingga perkelahian tak terelakan bagi keempatnya.

"Hentikan!" ucap Sakura gerah pada mereka berempat namun tak juga ada yang mau mengalah.

"Apa pedulimu jika kami peduli pada Sakura? Jangan pura-pura lupa Sasuke, gara-gara kau Sakura meninggal 2 tahun lalu, dan sekarang entah bagaimana ia hidup di antara kita dan aku tak akn menyerahkan Sakura lagi ke pengawasanmu. Kau bukan seorang kakak di keluarga ini." Ucap Kiba tak terima pada Sasuke.

Cukup sudah! Perkelahian yang tadinya hanya saling dorong kini berubah menjadi baku hantam yang menyerang siapa saja antara mereka berempat.

"Hentikan!" seru Sakura frustrasi.

"Tutup mulutmu atau ku robek!" ucap Sasuke geram pada Kiba. Ia juga merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu namun tak perlu Kiba ungkit di depan Sakurapun Sasuke sudah cukup merasa sangat bersalah, kembali Sasuke memukul wajah Kiba begitupun Kiba.

BUG

BUAGH

ARGH

Saling menghantam dengan tinju dan tendangan masing-masing. Tak jarang erangan keluar dari mulut mereka karena menahan Sakit.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Seru Sakura kesal dan marah pada keempatnya. Sasuke dan Kiba terhenti ketika akan saling memukul, begitupun Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka menatap Sakura yang sudah sangat marah dan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Hentikan saling memukul." Ucap Sakura disertai suara serak.

Keempat pemuda menatap Sakura bersalah dan saling melepaskan cengkraman mereka pada satu sama lain.

"Hentikan menganggapku dia. AKU BUKAN DIA!" Teriak Sakura menatap keempat pemuda dengan tatapan marah. Dan keempatnya terbelalak dengan teriakan Sakura.

"Kasih sayang itu bukan untukku! Aku bukan bagian dari kalian, aku bukan dia dan tidak akan pernah jadi dia! Berhenti mengikutiku. Berhenti merepotkanku. Berhenti memanggilku Sakura! Berhenti membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri! Aku orang yang berbeda tapi aku harus terjebak di kenangan orang lain. Aku punya hidup, tolong berhenti membuatku berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Aku bukan dia." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar kemudian menghapus air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan ke empat pemuda yang baru saja menyadari kebodohan mereka. Sasuke ingin mengejar Sakura namun yang terjadi Sasuke hanya maju satu langkah kemudian terhenti. Kejadian waktu itu membuatnya trauma mengejar Sakura. Sementara Gaara menunduk sedih. Ia melupakan Sakura yang telah meninggal dan menganggap Sakura yang kini berada di tengah mereka adalah Sakura yang selama ini menemani hidupnya, hal yang sama juga di rasakan oleh Kiba dan Naruto. Keempatnya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing, suara isakan Sakura membawa mereka ke hari dimana semua ini bermula, hari dimana perasaan tulus persahabatan dan kekeluargaan ternoda oleh perasaan egois untuk memiliki, berubah menjadi perasaan Cinta yang memutuskan segalanya, yang membuat Sakura menghilang untuk selamanya.

**~Tsudzuku~**

**Terima kasih atas kesabarannya menanti, saya publish 3 kali hari ini, fict sebelah ada dua chapter karena sudah mau ending, sama fict ini dan Myfirstlovestory itu satu-satu chapter. Kedepannya saya juga akan lebih cepat menamatkan cerita ini, jadi mohon pengertian semuanya.**

**Pokoknya terima kasih bagi anda semua.**

**Ya, berikut ini balasan reviewnya.**

**THANKS TO Sami haruchi, Hanazono yuri, Febri feven,shin 41, 07, sofi asat, mushi kara-chan, scarlet-9s, poo, kiwIchiraku.**

**Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, selain TERIMA KASIH ATAS PARTISIPASI DAN REVIEW ANDA SEKALIAN.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Masa lalu part 1

**My Diary, Our destiny**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini seutuhnya milik Author**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship dan silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, dsb.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar.**

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi Author, jika terjadi kesamaan tempat, cerita dan yang lainnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

* * *

_**Diary chap 5 : Masa lalu part 1**_

"HENTIKAAAAN"

Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan kami yang terdiam setelah kami berhenti saling memukul.

Melihatnya kecewa seperti itu membuat aku ingat saat itu, kenangan yang kembali berputar di memoryku.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Terlihat 4 orang laki-laki babak belur yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkap sekolah mereka sedang berdiri di depan seorang guru disekolah mereka.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian fikirkan?" tanya sang guru yang hobi merokok itu dengan nada tinggi pada keempat laki-laki dihadapannya sedangkan yang di tanya hanya memandang malas pada sang guru.

"Aku bertanya, ayo jawab!" seru sang guru serius kemudian mematikan rokoknya.

"Apa yang anda harapkan Sarutobi-_sensei_? Yang terjadi ya sudahlah, anda mau menghukum kami maka lakukanlah dengan cepat. Aku ingin segera kembali." Ucap Naruto malas menatap Sarutobi Asuma yang sudah sangat marah. Tentu saja, siapapun pasti akan marah, jika tau keempat anak laki-laki yang sedang beranjak remaja ini selalu mencari gara-gara. Tidak di sekolah, di luar sekolah, bahkan dimana saja pasti keempat laki-laki ini akan ditemukan berulah. Entah apa dan mengapa, alasan mereka berkelahi hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya, dan juga seseorang diantara mereka yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis kesayangan mereka.

"Kau—

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sarutobi Asuma menghentikan umpatan dan kekesalan yang akan di ucapkannya. Memang sebagai guru mengumpat bukanlah suatu yang baik dan dapat dijadikan contoh, namun hal itu tak berlaku jika yang kau hadapi adalah keempat laki-laki yang saat ini terlihat acuh tak acuh di depan guru mereka.

"Masuk!" seru Asuma pada si pelaku pengetukan pintu.

Kepala merah muda menyembul dari pintu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum dan terkekeh canggung, sementara Asuma menatapnya horror.

"Ano, _Sensei_ aku—

"Aku tak ingin dengar lagi pembelaanmu pada mereka. Kali ini ku ampuni, pastikan mereka membuat 100 lembar surat pernyataan maaf masing-masing orang dan harus sudah ada di atas mejaku besok sebelum bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi." Ucap Asuma tegas menatap Sakura.

"Tentu _sensei_ aku akan pastikan mereka mengerjakannya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum yakin pada Asuma.

"PD sekali kau Sakura, memangnya aku sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya Kiba mengorek telinganya menggunakan kelingking kemudian meniup jarinya itu.

"Lagi pula mau menulis 1000 lembarpun kata-kata yang ditulis karena terpaksa tak akan membuat kami jera." Kata Naruto sambil menguap.

"Cih, buang-buang waktu." Kata Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua orang.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini." Kata Gaara mengendikan bahunya bosan. Sementara empat perempatan sudah berkedut di dahi Asuma.

"Ka—

"AKU TAK MAU DENGAR ALASAN KALIAN! KERJAKAN ATAU TAK ADA MAKAN MALAM!" Teriak Sakura sangat keras dan marah di depan keempatnya membuat Asuma yang ingin memarahi merekaa harus menutup telinga karena suara cempreng Sakura.

"Terserah! Kalian semua KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU!. Sekarang!" kata Asuma tegas balik berteriak kepada kelimanya. Mereka kemudian keluar dengan di ikuti Sakura yang masih menatap horror pada keempat pemuda itu.

Begitu mereka keluar, Asuma menghembuskan nafas berat, sedangkan para guru hanya menatap dari tempat duduk mereka tanpa mau ikut campur. Tentu saja, keempat pemuda itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat sulit diatur.

Sementara itu di koridor kelas.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tak berulah, kalian punya telinga atau tidak sih?" gusar Sakura kesal pada Sasuke yang memang berjalan disisinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya lupa." Kata Sasuke acuh membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Apa? Kau lupa? Mungkin ini akan mengingatkanmu!" kata Sakura tersenyum misterius kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal membuat Sasuke meneteskan keringat dari dahinya. Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto yang melihat hal itupun bergerak diam-diam dan mulai berlari. Sakura yang tentu saja mengetahui hal itu mengambil tempat sampah yang ada didepan salah satu kelas dan mengangkatnya tinggi kemudian melemparnya pada ketiga orang yang berlari darinya. Naas! Ketiganya terkena lemparan tong besar itu dan harus terkapar beberapa langkah di depan Sakura.

"Dengarkan saat aku bicara.!" Kata Sakura berteriak menimbulkan aura membunuh dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menelan ludahnya, sementara 3 lainnya mengibarkan bendera putih dengan sangat terpaksa. Dan koridor sekolah? Tentu saja di penuhi gelak tawa dan tepukan tangan untuk Sakura. Tak lain tak bukan, karena memang hanya gadis inilah yang bisa mengentikan ulah para pemuda yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu.

"Maaf." Seru ketiganya mengalah tanpa mau membantah lagi. Tentu saja, karena jika kau membantah terlebih pada Sakura maka kau sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri.

"Ikut Aku! Kita pulang sekarang!" kata Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat pada keempat pemuda tersebut. Sementara keempatnya malah menyeringai senang, alasannya mudah saja. Itu karena mereka memang sudah berniat untuk membolos pelajaran terakhir siang itu.

Kelima orang ini berjalan pulang dengan santai. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, hanya Sakura yang selalu menatap wajah lebam di wajah keempatnya.

"Baiklah, siapa diantara kalian yang akan menjelaskan lebam yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Kelimanya kemudian memasuki gerbang rumah dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa yang memang sudah ada.

"Hanya masalah biasa." Ucap Sasuke acuh dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Duduk! Aku belum selesai bicara!." Kata Sakura marah pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tak suka kemudian ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan kasar.

"Jadi kalian tak ingin bicara?" tanya Sakura dingin pada keempatnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, waktu kami untuk menulis seratus lembar permohonan maaf akan semakin berkurang." Ucap Gaara ketus pada Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiba.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa ditatap intens oleh Sakura.

"Kami tak akan memberi taumu. Meskipun kau paksapun tak akan kemi beritau." Kata Naruto tegas menatap Sakura.

"Baik, lakukan sesuka kalian." Ucap Sakura mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu terdiam di ruang tamu. Keempatnya hanya saling menatap melihat Sakura beranjak pergi ke kamarnya di ikuti oleh Akamaru yang membuntutinya memasuki kamar. Tak berselang lama Sakura keluar dengan menggunakan celana jeans seperempat dan kaus santai dengan rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda.

"Ayo Akamaru, kita jalan-jalan." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Akamaru.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke tegas pada Sakura yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus pada Sasuke.

"Berhentilah mengambek, percayalah tak satupun dari kami yang akan membujukmu." Ucap Sasuke datar menatap Sakura malas.

"Siapa yang minta dibujuk? Apa aku terlihat begitu? Lagipula aku hanya menggantikan tugas Kiba yang tak bisa mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan." Kata Sakura mengernyit menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bisa megajaknya nanti." Kata Kiba memutar bola mata bosan pada Sakura.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri Sakura." Kata Gaara malas setengah mengantuk pada Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tali ikatan yang terikat di leher Akamaru. Sakura beranjak pergi dengan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hari berlalu dengan hal yang sama. Sakura dan keempat pemuda itu semakin merenggang. Sakura menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam, sementara Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba pulang dengan wajah yang lebam setiap harinya. Seperti hari ini.

Sakura mengambil air minum dari dapur, kemudian ketika ia akan menaiki tangga kekamarnya Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto berjalan masuk dengan sempoyongan, dengan wajah yang sangat babak belur. Sakura menghela nafas menatap keempat sahabatnya itu. Sakura kemudian turun dari tangga dan menaruh gelas yang berisi air yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja di depan sofa, membuat keempat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun sayang Sakura kembali memutar arah meninggalkan keempatnya dan pergi mengambil kotak P3K kemudian meletakannya kasar diatas meja. Ia tak berbicara apapun hanya melakukan hal itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang menatapnya bingung. Sore menjelang malam, Sakura baru saja kembali dari pusat perbelanjaan dan berbelanja beberapa persediaan yang cukup membuatnya kerepotan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengambil beberapa bawaan Sakura dan meletakkannya di dapur.

"Apa kita akan menghadapi situasi perang? Kenapa kau membeli makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Naruto mengernyit menatap Sakura yang masih diam saja dan memisahkan belanjaannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah 5 hari berhenti bicara dirumah ini. Apa kau kehilangan suaramu? Ayolah." Ucap Naruto malas dan memutar mata bosan.

Sakura hanya diam kemudian mulai memotong-motong tomat dan sayur, sepertinya ia akan memasak dan mengabaikan Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiam diri. Malam itu rumah yang mereka tinggali benar-benar sunyi, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi meski saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di ruangan keluarga. Sebelum bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya di malam yang mereka rasa sangat sepi ini. Sakura yang baru saja menutup ponsel _flip_ miliknya tersenyum dan berdiri kemudian berlari ke pintu depan. Hal ini rupanya mengundang tanda tanya bagi keempat orang yang serumah dengannya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak mendengar Sakura bersuara.

"Ayo masuk." Seru Sakura senang pada tamu tersebut. Tamu tersebut kemudian masuk dan duduk diruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan Sakura.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang tamu menatap Sakura penuh harap sambil menyodorkan sebuah bunga tulip merah pada Sakura. Sakura mengambil bunga itu kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau belajar bahasa bunga dengan cepat. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang punya ini." Kata Sakura tersenyum menatap sang tamu.

"Baiklah, jadi rencananya malam ini kan?" tanya sang tamu gugup pada Sakura.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru, kita akan menjalankan rencananya." Kata Sakura mengeedipkan sebelah matanya pada orang disebutnya Shikamaru tersebut. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya menghembuskan nafas untuk membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

"Kau tunggulah, aku akan ganti pakaian." Kata Sakura pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan Sakura sudah berlari menuju kamarnya. Rupanya hal ini di perhatikan oleh keempat pemuda yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak suka dan membunuh. Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari ke lemari buku yang memang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Ia kemudian mulai memilah-milah dan melihat sampul buku yang dicarinya, merasa telah ia dapatkan ia segera membuka lembar demi lembar halaman dari buku itu dengan sangat tidak sabar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba mengernyit menyadari tingkah Naruto.

"Ketemu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Gaara dan Sasuke ikut menoleh padanya, sedangkan Kiba menatapnya kesal karena mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Arti tulip merah, pernyataan cinta!" seru Naruto heboh sambil menunjuk kuat-kuat halaman buku yang bersampulkan arti bunga tersebut. Sasuke dan Gaara terbelalak menyadari apa yang dimaksud Naruto sementara Kiba kembali menengok sang tamu yang masih duduk dan menanti Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.

Shikamaru yang merasa seperti sedang di perhatikan memutuskan untuk menoleh kebelakangnya, dan ia terkejut menyadari seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya. Shikamaru dan orang itu hanya saling memandang. Shikamaru menatap malas dan terkantuk-kantuk sementara yang di tatap memberi tatapan tajam dan tak suka.

"Shika, ayo berangkat!" seru Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan _drees _hijau yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Hn. Cantik." Puji Shikamaru pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi tunggu saja nanti, kau akan terkejut lebih dari ini" kata Sakura tersenyum misterius pada Shikamaru.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi menatap Shikamaru tak suka. Sementara Sakura terus melanjutkan jalannya disisi Shikamaru.

"Sakura!" Desis Gaara marah pada Sakura yang mengabaikannya. Sakura dan Shikamaru berhenti melangkah. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba muncul di balik Gaara dan berdiri disamping Gaara.

"Kau hanya akan mengabaikan kami begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke tak suka pada Sakura.

"Kau itu wanita dan kau keluar rumah diwaktu yang terbilang hampir larut, setidaknya beritau kami kemana kau akan pergi." kata Kiba mengernyit menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Bahkan dia tak kau perkenalkan pada kami." Kata Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menantang. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap, Sakura berbalik menatap keempatnya sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"**URUS SAJA URUSANMU"** ucap Sakura penuh penekanan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah bersama Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba terdiam.

"Sial!" umpat Gaara kesal dan menendang sofa yang ada didepannya dengan gusar.

"Aku jadi tau rasanya diabaikan." Kata Naruto menghela nafas berat dan serentak mendapat tatapan membunuh dari 3 orang lainnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto mengernyit takut mendapati ketiganya menatap Naruto demikian.

/

/

/

_Hari itu, hari dimana perdebatan kecil dimulai karena kebodohan kami, adalah hari dimana aku tau, terlambat tau bahwa Sakura kecewa karena kami tak pernah membicarakan sebab kami pulang selalu membawa luka lebam. Aku tak tau luka di wajah kami selalu melukainya, aku yang bodoh hanya terfokus pada kenyataan yang sangat ku benci bahwa Sakura semakin menjauh dari sisiku dan menjadi sangat tak peduli._

/

/

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura terus pergi keluar rumah tanpa bertanya, tanpa suara. Ia hanya menyiapkan makan malam, bahkan tak peduli saat kami bertengkar dengan Suigetsu di sekolah. Sakura mulai menjadi sosok yang lain. Hal ini sudah sangat membuat Gaara kesal. Akhirnya Gaara membuntuti Sakura sore ini saat Sakura berjanji bertemu seseorang yang sangat diyakini Gaara adalah Shikamaru.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju arah pantai, Gaara membuntutinya dan sepertinya bukan hanya Gaara yang melakukan hal itu.

"Hey, sudah lama?" tanya Sakura tersenyum pada Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai sambil menendang-nendang ombak.

"Benar dugaanku." Gumam Gaara saat melihat Sakura bertemu Shikamaru.

"Tidak, baru saja." Ucapan Shikamaru terdengar menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

"_Yokatta na._ Kufikir aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Kata Sakura tertawa canggung pada Shikamaru.

"Santai saja. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ucap Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil pada Sakura.

"Wow, apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang menatap bingkisan itu dengan berbinar.

"Bukalah." Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum pada Sakura.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yosh, akhirnya chap ini update. Aku update 2 chap, untuk readers sekalian. Soalnya mulai besok sampai tanggal 3 februari nanti mungkin author belum akan update, karena harus melakukan pembelajaran lapangan. Harap tetap menanti sampai author kembali, hehhehe.. tak menantipun tak apa, cerita ini pasti bakal the end kok tanpa review sekalipun. ^_^**

**Terima Kasih sebelumnya kepada yang sudah mereview. Ini dia balasan review anda semuanya.**

**Sami haruchi 2 : Terima kasih atas sarannya. Ini malah cerita tentang masa lalunya akan lebih panjang lagi. Dan terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Febri feven : Terima kasih atas dukungannya meskipun saya tak bis update kilat ^_^**

**Yu : Aduh, maaf ya Yu. Kalau wordnya lebih dari 2000 words author suka bosan jadinya malah nggak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Tapi terima kasih atas sarannya.**

**Hanazono yuri : Terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Scarlet-9s : Ok, thanks dah review ^_^.**

**Yapz itu dia balasan reviewnya, selanjutnya selamat menikmati cerita. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Masa lalu part 2

**My Diary, Our destiny**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini seutuhnya milik Author**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship dan silahkan tentukan sendiri**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, dsb.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar.**

**Cerita ini murni imajinasi Author, jika terjadi kesamaan tempat, cerita dan yang lainnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

* * *

**_Diary chap 6 : Masa lalu part 2_**

Sakura membuka bingkisan yang terlilit pita hijau tersebut dan mendapati sebuah buku didalamnya. Buku berwarna _soft _pink dengan gambar kelopak Sakura yang gugur dengan ukiran _Miracle_ di atasnya.

"Apa ini sebuah buku cerita? Dongeng?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti menatap Shikamaru.

"Hhahahah. Untuk apa aku memberimu sebuah buku dongeng?" tanya Shikamaru mengernyit dan menertawai Sakura.

"Hn, benar juga. Orang sejenius dirimu pasti lebih memilih buku ensiklopedia dan semacamnya." Kata Sakura mengangguk dan membuka buku tersebut.

"Buku ini kosong." Ucap Sakura mengernyit menatap buku tersebut.

"Tentu saja buku ini kosong. Kau yang akan mengisinya dengan hidupmu." Kata Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura sayang.

"Hey, angin sudah cukup membuat rambutku berantakan jangan kau tambah lagi." Kata Sakura cemberut dan mencubit pelan lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tertawa menatap Sakura.

"Jadi maksudmu ini sebuah _Diary_?" tanya Sakura menatap Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Hn." Kata Shikamaru mengangguk tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Cih, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sebentar lagi Aku ini akan jadi siswi _Senior high_ kalau kau lupa." Kata Sakura cemberut dan menatap kesal pada Shikamaru.

"Ambil saja. Dia akan menjadi sahabat sejatimu setelah mereka. Buku ini akan selalu mendengarkanmu lebih dari mereka. Kau bahkan bisa menangis didepan buku ini. Aku tau rasanya diabaikan padahal kita sangat mengkhawatirkan." Ucap Shikamaru menatap laut yang membentang luas.

"Ka-Kau.. apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura menunduk dan meremas buku tersebut kuat-kuat.

"Seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan aku ini jenius. Sedikitnya aku tau gambaran masalah yang kau alami dirumah itu. Kita sama-sama tak memiliki orang tua Sakura, dan karena itu perasaan kita terhubung. Aku mengerti apa yang ada dalam hatimu, karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Kata Shikamaru tersenyum menatap Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya menunduk dengan air matanya yang sedang di bendungnya.

Sementara itu di tempat Gaara mencuri dengar.

"Sial! Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya karena angin ini!" kata Gaara mengumpat kesal dan memukul pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Shikamaru, secara perlahan air matanya menetes.

"Hey!" Seru Shikamaru yang panik melihat Sakura menangis. Sakura kemudian memeluk Shikamaru dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Cih, ternyata kau benar-benar seorang gadis." Kata Shikamaru tersenyum lembut sambil menenangkan Sakura di pelukannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu, Gaara yang bersembunyi di balik pohon sangat kesal menatap adegan yang menurutnya seperti sepasang kekasih itu. Sasuke yang ternyata juga ada di TKP tak terima akan hal itu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang kembali kerumah dan menunggu Sakura disana.

Gaara yang juga tak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke ada disana segera melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali kerumah dengan wajahnya yang tegas dan dingin melewati orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja karena wajahnya yang _cool_ dan tampan tanpa mengetahui suasana hatinya yang seperti akan meledak memuntahkan _magma_.

Sementara itu Sakura telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Bodoh sekali aku menangisi hal sepele seperti ini." Ucap Sakura menutup mata setelah selesai menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Memang sudah berapa lama mereka bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang seolah tau masalah yang di alami Sakura.

"Entah. Sudah cukup lama, aku rasa saat kami kenaikan kelas." Ucap Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti menatap hamparan laut luas.

"Apa mereka mengatakan alasannya?" tanya Shikamaru serius menatap Sakura.

"Tidak. Awalnya aku merasa satu persatu mereka semakin dekat denganku, kemudian mereka akan saling menatap dan setelah itu mereka akan menjauh dariku dan selalu berakhir sama, pulang dengan wajah lebam." Kata Sakura pasrah pada Shikamaru.

"Ini hanya fikiranku. Aku rasa salah satu dari mereka atau justru keempatnya menyukaimu. Sehingga setiap salah satu dari mereka mendekatimu yang lainnya akan merasa tersaingi dan bertengkar. Hanya saja hal itu tak mereka tunjukan di depanmu, sementara justru hal itulah yang setiap hari membuatmu khawatir pada mereka yang pulang dengan wajah lebam setiap harinya." Kata Shikamaru beranalisa menatap Sakura yang cengo pada Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Sakura malas."

"Itu tak mungkin, mereka—

"Jika di lihat dari sorot mata mereka tempo hari, aku yakin hal itu benar adanya. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan seperti aku ini musuh berbahaya." Kata Shikamaru lagi memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura terbelalak kaget kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari Shikamaru ke laut lepas yang terbentang di depannya.

"Kami terlihat seperti garis itu." Kata Sakura menunjuk sebuah garis yang terbentang diantara langit dan laut yang memperlihatkan seolah-olah laut dan langit saling bersentuhan.

"Kelihatannya langit dan laut hanya di pisahkan oleh garis itu, tapi nyatanya jika kau kesanapun akan selalu kau temui dirimu yang bodoh mengejar langit yang tak mungkin tersentuh." Kata Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau anggap langit?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Sakura serius.

"Mereka adalah langitku. Terkadang mereka memberiku hujan, tapi mereka selalu melindungiku. Dan aku selalu ingin menjadi laut yang tepat berada di bawah langit, untuk menampung saat mereka jatuh agar tak begitu sakit rasanya, tak seperti jatuh tepat di atas tanah. Meskipun aku tau, saat langit jatuh adalah saat dunia berakhir. Meski aku tau langit tak mungkin jatuh. Tidak, belum saatnya." Kata Sakura sambil menatap langit.

"Jika aku yang berada di posisi mereka, aku akan melihatmu sebagai langit." Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum, sementara Sakura menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Kau dan aku sudah bersahabat lama. Jauh sebelum orang tua kita meninggalkan kita. Meskipun aku selalu mengasingkan diri dari sahabatmu itu. Dalam jangka waktu itu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai langit. Kau tegar saat aku tak bisa, kau melindungiku saat aku terpuruk. Bahkan kau membantuku menemukan cintaku. Kau langit yang sempurna." Ucap Shikamaru serius menatap Sakura.

"Itu tidak benar." Ucap Sakura tersenyum menanggapi Shikamaru.

"Gadis bodoh! Yang aku maksudkan, kalian sama-sama menganggap kalian adalah langit dan kalian saling menjaga. Aku rasa itu saja sudah cukup untuk tetap bersama." Kata Shikamaru mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana jika perasaan itu datang dan mengharuskan kami memilih?" tanya Sakura ragu pada Shikamaru.

"Hadapilah. Jangan berpikir kau akan mundur. Karena hal yang menyakitkan bagi mereka adalah kehilanganmu, sedangkan hal yang menyakitkan bagimu adalah kehilangan mereka." Kata Shikamaru bijak pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika perasaanku yang mendesakku?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu sambil menunduk.

"Hoho, rupanya kau juga sudah merasakan perasaan itu pada salah satu diantara mereka." Kata Shikamaru tersenyum misterius pada Sakura.

"Shika, aku serius!" kata Sakura mengambek pada Shikamaru.

"Lakukanlah yang menurutmu benar. Mereka akan bisa menerimanya." Kata Shikamaru terkekeh pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Sakura menernyit menatao Shikamaru.

"Hanya menebak." Kata Shikamaru mengendikan bahu.

"Dasar. Padahal kau hebat begini mengerti perasaan orang, kenapa untuk mendekati Ino saja masih perlu bantuanku sih?" tanya Sakura mengernyit menatap Shikamaru.

"Hahahah, itu dua hal yang berbeda Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru tertawa pada Sakura.

Sakura kemudian membuka buku ini pada halaman terakhirnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Kenapa menulis di halaman akhir?" tanya Shikamaru yang bingung menatap keanehan Sakura.

"Ini harapanku. Agar nanti harapan ini tak akan tertutupi dengan harapan lainnya yang akan aku tuliskan. Ini harapan sejatiku." Ucap Sakura menatap Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

/

/

/

Sakura baru saja pulang di antar oleh Shikamaru, sesampainya di rumah Sakura melihat ke empat orang itu sudah menunggunya pulang dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Hebat, baru pulang selarut ini?" tanya Kiba sarkas pada Sakura.

"Kau punya penjelasan pada kami?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura serius.

"Tidak ada yang ingin ku jelaskan." Kata sakura tegas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun Sasuke memblok tangga yang merupakan akses satu-satunya menuju kamarnya.

"Minggir." Kata Sakura galak pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura yang menunduk dan memegang kuat buku yang dibawanya. Sasuke merampas paksa buku itu.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura tak suka dengan yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Berissik! Buku apa yang kau bawa sampai kau berteriak begitu? Sepenting apa buku itu bagimu?" tanya Gaara ketus pada Sakura.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?!" tanya Sakura yang menatap Naruto penuh memelas untuk menghentikan semua ini. Naruto terkejut saat Sakura menatapnya demikian namun ia lebih memilih diam dan menyaksikan.

"Kami hanya memintamu menjawab pertanyaan kami apa itu sangat susah untukmu?" tanya Kiba yang menatap Sakura tak tega.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda berkuncir itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada Sakura.

"Jelas saja ia tak bisa mejelaskannya, ini tentangg perasaannya." Kata Gaara mendengus mengejek Sakura yang hanya menunduk.

"Aku juga punya rahasia yang tak ingin ku beritaukan. Seperti kalian yang menjaga rahasia kalian saat selalu pulang dengan wajah yang lebam. Sasuke, hentikan dan kembalikan." Ucap Sakura menengadah menatap wajah Sasuke penuh kesungguhan.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?!" gusar Sasuke menatap Sakura marah. Ia hanya ingin tau, ia hanya ingin Sakura menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sakura di peluk oleh pemuda selain dia, ataupun Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba. Sasuke sedang cemburu dan Sakura tidak mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Baik, begini saja. Ku beritau alasanku, dan beri taukan alasan kalian. Impas bukan?" tanya Sakura yang bernafas mulai tak teratur.

"_Shit!_ Berhentilah peduli! Kau bukan ibuku! Katakan padaku mengapa laki-laki brengsek itu memelukmu?!" Seru Sasuke kesal dan marah. Sasuke yang sepenuhnya sudah di kasai amarah tak mengetahui apa yang di ucapkannya dengan tegas. Ia memberi penekanan pada kata-kata itu. Membuat air mata Sakura menetes dengan sempurna. Membuat Naruto dan Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mulai menatap khawatir pada Sakura.

"Aa. Kau mengetahuinya. Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Sasuke terus memaksa Sakura.

"Kau hanya harus menjawab, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" tanya Gaara dengan suara pelan pada Sakura.

"APA AKU HARUS MENJAWABNYA?! Tidak sadarkah kalian memperlakukan aku seperti seorang pencuri? AKU MEMANG BUKAN IBUMU! Puas? Aku memang tak berhak mengatur hidup kalian, untuk itu aku bersumpah, jika terjadi sesuatu denganku malam ini, aku ingin _kami-sama_ menghapus semua memoryku tentang hubungan bodoh ini. Semoga aku tak akan mengingat siapa kalian selamanya." Kata sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dan menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

PLAKK!  
Semua orang terdiam. Naruto menganga, Kiba tertegun, dan Gaara menatap Sasuke horror.

Hiks..Isakan teredam Sakura membuat Sasuke sadar apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Ia kalap dan tak bisa mngontrol emosinya saat mendengar sumpah Sakura sehingga dengan cepat ia menampar Sakura saat itu juga.

Sakura, ma-maaf.." ucap Sasuke terputus pada Sakura. Sakura mengambil buku yang dipegang Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih _Shock _itu.  
"Sudah ku katakan untuk tak terus memaksanya. Kalian keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengejar Sakura.

"Aku mungkin memang mencintainya dan tak ingin ku serahkan untuk siapapun termasuk kalian, tapi aku bisa menahan perih melihat ia bersama orang lain, selama ia masih tertawa." Ujar Kiba kecewa pada Sasuke kemudian menyusul Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri. Gaara pergi begitu saja menyusul Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Sasuke kasar dan berlari mengejar Sakura.

Pukul 12 malam.

Keempat orang terlihat pergi ke arah yang berbeda mengejar Sakura. Sasuke yang merupakan satu-satunya yang melihat siluet Sakura berlari itu mengejar Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang panik menatap Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengannya semakin berlari kencang tanpa tau sebuah mobil tengah melintas cepat dari arah kanannya.

"SAKURAAAA!" Suara beritone Sasuke menggelegar saat mobil itu dengan cepat menabrak Sakura, tak ingin bertanggung jawab mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang terseret di bawah mobilnya cukup jauh.

Sasuke berlari dan mengejar Sakura, air mata mulai menyusuri pipinya, sementara Sakura di penuhi darah dari kepalanya.  
"Sakura, Sakura, maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke panik memeluk Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya sayu.

"Ja-ga me-reka untu-kku. Ma-af." Ucap Sakura terbata dengan nafasnya yang tinggal setengah. Saat itu juga Sakura meninggal dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke _shock_ dengan hal itu, ia tak berhenti menatap wajah lelap Saura, Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan paniknya mencoba membangunkan Sakura namun nihil tak ada apapun yang terjadi dari tubuh kaku itu.

/

/

/

_Kecemburuan bodoh yang mengakibatkan hilangnya nyawa berharga miliknya, membuatku dan mereka tenggelam dalam rasa sakit tak berkesudahan. Seharusnya aku tau Sakura di kirimkan untuk kami bukan untuk kami miliki seorang diri. Seharusnya aku tau Sakura tak boleh dimiliki, ia bebas dan seharusnya ia dapat terbang bebas kemanapun ia mau. Sakura yang gugur meninggalkan kelopak terakhirnya, tertiup angin tanpa bisa ku ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan layak. Dan kini ia kembali mengulang rasa sakit yang sama. Sakura yang kembali mekar, membawa memory masa lalu yang memudar bersama keringnya darah, bersama teredamnya tangisan di tanah basah._

_Selamat Jalan Sakura. Selamat datang bayang fatamorgana._

* * *

**TBC**

**See ya, 2 minggu lagi.. ^_^**


End file.
